I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to protocol service authorization in wireless communications networks.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
The base stations can facilitate communication between the mobile devices and core wireless network components, such as authentication, authorization, and accounting (AAA) servers, one or more gateways, or any service providing components. For example, the core network components can be utilized to authenticate and/or authorize mobile devices for communicating with other devices or components of the wireless network. Moreover, an AAA server can verify a user of the mobile device with a stored profile, and upon successful authentication/authorization, can notify a gateway. The gateway can then assign access protocol services to the mobile device to facilitate subsequent communications. However, the development of different communications protocols and different domains utilizing different combinations of protocols can impede wireless network support for multiple domains.